My Guardian Angel
by BlazingStarz
Summary: Being a Guardian Angel isn't easy, especially when you have to look after a certain annoying blue hedgehog. High school just makes things worse, with make ups and break ups, ups and downs. Poor Topaz.


My Guardian Angel

Yeah, yeah, I've been gone for a while. I was on holiday and I've been super busy. Well, this my newest story. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters, only my OCs.

Ages:

Sonic: 15

Tails: 14

Knuckles: 15

Amy: 15

Cream: 14

Rouge: 15

Sally: 15

Blaze: 15

Topaz: 15

Chapter 1.

"God, he's annoying!" A voice moaned. The voice belonged to a pale yellow, female fox. She had soft brown eyes, and golden hair tied into a pony-tail. She was wearing a short golden dress with one strap going across her shoulder. She wore golden sandals, and had a long swishing tail.

"Why must he always get me to do his jobs?" She stomped down the stairs. "As if I don't have enough to do! Blue idiot!" She hissed.

"Hey, Topaz!" A voice shouted.

The fox, whose name was Topaz, growled. "No!"

The voice sighed. "Come here!"

"Give me one good reason why I should."

"You're an angel? My guardian angel that has to do what I want?"

Topaz growled, and stomped back up the stairs to face the person who called her. She kicked one of the doors open.

"Correction, I am your guardian angel that guides you. I'm not your personal slave!" She shouted to the blue hedgehog that was sitting on a bed.

He rolled his eyes. "Stressy."

"That's it! I'm through with you, Sonic!" She slammed the door shut.

Sonic chuckled. "She'll be back, she has to." Anyone might say that he was selfish. He wasn't really, he was just bored.

Topaz had slumped onto a couch. "Grr, I'll get him later..." She pulled a diary out of what seemed, thin air. She began writing in it.

16th February 2010

Grr, today he annoyed me so much, I thought I was going to hit him. Good thing I didn't, or he'd be in the hospital right now. Why does everyone seem to think that guardian angels are slaves? Oh right, because they're lazy. I guess I'll make him some dinner, but I'm going to try and avoid him.

Topaz x

She made the diary disappear, and walked into the kitchen. She gave Sonic this house, but she lived there too. It had three bedrooms, so Sonic could have friends round. It turned out that since so many Mobians were moving in, the Mayor decided to make a high school just for them. That meant that Sonic and his friends Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, Silver and Shadow had to go there. That also meant that she had to, as she had to be near Sonic most of the time.

She poured some pasta into a pot to boil. 'Mmm, pasta.' She thought. 'Sonic better like this.'

After that, she poured some cheese sauce over the pasta. Once it was cooked, she served it onto two plates and sat down.

"Sonic! Dinner's ready!" She yelled.

Sonic came running down the stairs. "Have we got Chili dogs?" He asked.

Topaz sighed. "No, we don't."

"Aww."

"Having chili dogs all the time is bad for you." She informed him.

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I even stay here?"

"Because you can't stay in the park. Plus, there is no way I'm going camping for my whole life."

He thought for a moment. "Why do we even have to go to school? Tails doesn't need to, anyway."

She shrugged. "Try telling the Mayor that." She put her plate into the dishwasher. "I'm going out, see ya."

"Huh? Where?"

"Anywhere...."

Sonic's eyes widened. "I thought you were meant to stay near me!"

"Well, you should be able to stay out of trouble."

"But I'm gonna be bored!" He whined.

She slapped her forehead. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Can you help with my homework?" He asked.

"Don't you mean, 'can you do all my homework'?"

"Uhhh..."

She sighed. "The answer is no."

"Pleeeeaaase?" He begged.

"No."

He made a puppy face. "Pretty please?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that look."

"But it's hard!"

She walked away. "Why don't you pay attention in lessons? Then maybe it won't be so hard!"

Topaz walked to her room and closed the door.

"He's so lazy..." She sighed. "I just want to get along with him. But nooo, he has to be so demanding."

She collapsed on the bed. "Tomorrow is school... That means Sonic will be trying to win _her_ heart as usual. But, why _her_? Why not someone else?"

She closed her eyes, and soon drifted off to sleep.

-

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Topaz groaned and stretched. "Mmm, morning already?" She yawned and headed to the shower.

The shower help relieve the tiredness in her body, and she felt refreshed as she walked back to her room to get dressed. She put on her usual dress and sandals, then went downstairs to get breakfast.

She poured some cornflakes into a bowl and added milk. She then sat down and started to eat.

Meanwhile, Sonic had just got up. Since he was late, he decided he would skip breakfast and have his shower as usual.

When he finished, he walked downstairs to see that Topaz was already waiting at the door.

"You haven't even had breakfast yet!" She snapped.

He shrugged. "So? I'll live."

"Just hurry up, we're going to be late at this rate."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

As soon as they walked out of the house, Topaz jumped on Sonic's back.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"Just run! We've alreay missed the bus!" She shouted back.

With that, he took off running, with Topaz clinging onto his quills.

When they got there, she jumped off and headed for her group of friends.

"Thanks for the ride!"

Her friends were Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Cream. They were her best friends.

"Hey guys!" She called to them.

Cream waved. "Hi Topaz!"

"I see you missed the bus again." Amy said.

Topaz groaned. "Guess who's fault that was."

"Sonic." Rouge answered instantly.

"Why must you blame all this on Sonikku?" Amy pouted.

"Because it was his fault?" Cream suggested.

Topaz looked over to where Sonic was walking to. "And guess where he's heading." She said, gesturing towards him.

"Her? Again?" Blaze asked.

"Huh?" Amy turned to look at him.

She gasped. "How? Why? Why would he go for her, and not me?" Her eyes started to fill with tears.

"After everything I did for him..."

"He goes off with that slut." Rouge finished.

Topaz sighed. "Mmm, he's making a big mistake."

Amy looked at Topaz with a pleading look on her face. "Can't you speak to him? Please? For me?"

She nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Sonic was in fact heading towards Sally Acorn. She was a hugely popular girl, but at the same time, she was an evil spoilt brat.

"Hey, Sally!" He called.

She turned to face him. "Oh, hey Sonic. What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Sally put on a fake smile. "Hm, and what did you want to talk about?"

Sonic rubbed his head. "Well, uhh, can I say it to you in private?"  
She was curious. "Okay then."

They walked to an empty place on the school field.

Sonic cleared his throat. "Well, um... I'd just like to ask you something."

"Go on."

He gulped. "Well Sally, you are the most beautiful girl in the school, and... would you like to go out with me?"

Sally thought for a moment. "I'll think about it."

She then walked off to her group of friends.

The bell rang loudly, it was time to go into school.

Topaz groaned. "Well, let's try to get through this day quickly."

Rouge nodded. "Yeah. Let's hope it doesn't drag."

-

When Topaz put her bags into her locker, she walked off to her home room. In there, she sat in her seat, which was next to Sonic.

"Hey Topaz, guess what?" He asked excitedly.

"Hm?" She replied.

"I asked out Sally this morning!"

"What!?" She shrieked.

"I know! Isn't it great?" He said happily.

"What did she say?" She asked worriedly.

He smiled. "She said maybe. But maybe always means yes!"

She rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, right.'

An orange female lion walked into the room. "Good morning class! I'm going to take the register." She opened the book. "Abbie!"

"Here!"

"Carly!"

"Here!"

"Haro!"

"Here!"

"Sonic!"  
"Here!"

"Topaz!"

"Here!"

The teacher finished the register and put the book away, just as the bell rang for first period.

"Don't run, or you'll get a detention!" She called as the class ran out of the room.

-

Topaz looked at her schedule. 'Great.' She thought. 'English.'

Rouge ran up to her. "Hey girl, what you got?"

She groaned. "English."

"That's alright!"

"Why?"

"Because you have me to entertain you!" Rouge replied.

"Ah! That's good!" Topaz said happily.

They walked to their English class. Once they got there, they sat in their seats, at the back of the class. Soon, the teacher walked in. He was a brown and tan fox. He was also quite old, but strict.

"Settle down, class!" He shouted.

Everyone suddenly became quiet.

"Right, now today you will be writing a short story based on what your mood is right now. Make sure you plan it on a scrap piece of paper first. I won't tell you anything else, you can do anything." He explained. "Understood?"

"Yes Mr Sanders!"

"Good. I will allow you to talk, but you must keep it quiet. If the class goes too loud, you will have to work in silence."

Rouge and Topaz began to scribble down ideas.

"Hey, Rouge?" Topaz asked.

"Hm?" She replied.

"Uh, I need to tell you something. Something important."

Rouge frowned. "Go on then."

"Well... Sonic asked Sally out this morning." She said.

"What!?" Rouge gasped quietly. "Amy's gonna be peed off at this."

"I know..." Topaz sighed.

They stopped talking, and carried on with their work, until the bell rang for next lesson.

"I hope you did your best, class. This will be assessed." Mr Sanders said.

The class groaned.

"I'm so nice, aren't I? Right, you are dissmissed."

Rouge turned to Topaz. "What'cha got?"

Topaz looked at her schedule. "Ugh, maths. Worst. Subject. Ever."

"Haha. I'll see you at lunch then."

"Yeah, I suppose. See ya." She walked off.


End file.
